Prefect
by klainefreak11
Summary: Kurt and Blaine on a date while blaine is still at dalton and Kurt is at McKinley. FLUFF:


**HEY! this is a little one shot, of kurt and blaine dating with kurt still at McKinley! they are being cute, whats new? from Kurt's POV. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine and I called each other every night. We would spend hours on the phone together, yapping away about our days and the current drama going on at our respective schools, until we got tired or one of our parents forced us to hang up.

We also started a tradition of going out on dates Friday night, usually to Breadstix and then a movie. We tried to spend as much time together as we could, considering we lived two hours apart from one another. I loved hanging out with my new boyfriend; he got me, he understood me perfectly in a way nobody else ever had. There were times when I desperately wished we attended the same school. We could hold hands in the hallway, steal kisses between classes...

The bullying at McKinley was only intensifying. I could hardly stand it anymore. Karofsky, in particular, was getting worse; I'd never done anything to him, and yet he seemed to think it fair to push me against the lockers and throw slurs at me. I just wanted it all to stop.

One Friday evening, Blaine decided that we should go somewhere different, to a small pizzeria called Fat Catz, which I'd never heard of but he swore was the absolute best. I grudgingly trusted his judgment.

"Dress down," he'd advised. "You'll be fine with just jeans and a t-shirt."

Those words taunted me, however. Just jeans and a t-shirt. I had never worn such a boring ensemble in my entire life. I wasn't even sure I owned something so plain. Nevertheless, I walked over to my closet and began to search through my vast collection of apparel until I finally found what I was looking for: simple dark-wash skinny jeans, a white fitted tee, and a dark purple vest. That was as 'dressed down' as I was willing to go.

At precisely half past six, the doorbell rang. I checked my hair one final time, grabbed my wallet, and answered the door.

"Why hello, sir. Don't you look lovely tonight, as always," Blaine grinned, kissing my nose. I giggled and turned scarlet. I loved the way he greeted me – a compliment and a kiss somewhere on my face. "We better get going if we want to catch a movie, after dinner at the greatest pizzeria in the world!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, perhaps, but you know that pizza does horrific things to my pores and then my skin care will take twice as long and I'll have to rejoin the Cheerios to work it all off again and-"

Blaine put a hand on my cheek to stop my babbling. "Ssh, Kurt, your skin is going to be fine, and you're in great shape. Pizza isn't going to ruin your figure. You're beautiful...Don't ever forget that." He kissed me, and I happily returned it.

We spent the car ride singing our hearts out to whatever came on the radio. Of course, one of my favorite Lady Gaga songs had to play, and even though it was one of her sadder songs, I still sang along.

In your brown eyes I walked away

In your brown eyes I couldn't stay

In your brown eyes you'll watch her go

Then turn the record on and wonder what went wrong

What went wrong

If everything was everything but everything is over

Everything could be everything if only we were older

I guess it's just a silly song about you

And how I lost you and your brown eyes

In your brown eyes I was feeling low

'Cause they're brown eyes and you never know

Got some brown eyes but I saw her face

I knew that it was wrong

So baby, turn the record on, play that song…

When the song ended, Blaine was temporarily speechless. He glanced over at me in amazement.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" he demanded, still in awe. "I mean, I wasn't even looking at you but I could still hear all the raw emotion and- Wow, that was amazing!"

I laughed. "I've always loved to sing, so why not strive to be as good as Gaga? 'Brown Eyes' is such a cute song, too; I've always liked it. I think it shows a different side of her..."

Blaine just grinned.

On the outside, Fat Catz looked small and run-down, with very few cars in the parking lot. It definitely didn't seem like the type of joint I'd go myself. I felt almost out of place. Nevertheless, I allowed Blaine to lead me inside, and I was taken aback by the atmosphere. It was neither loud nor quiet. The pictures and small trinkets that adorned the walls, the two televisions mounted on both sides, and the scattering of booths and tables all made it very clear that it was a cozy, family-owned restaurant.

"Hello, please come this way and I will seat you- Oh, hi Blaine!" a short blond boy greeted. He was obviously gay.

"Hey, Justin," Blaine smiled. "This is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, Justin."

"Hi, Kurt. Well, let's get you boys seated." Justin led us to a small booth in the back, near the emergency exit. "I'll come back in a few seconds to take your drink orders."

Blaine waited for Justin to walk away before leaning in and asking, "Well? What do you think so far?"

"It's cute," I allowed, knowing he was hoping for a positive answer. "Different. I like it."

Blaine beamed, but just then Justin returned. "So what would you two like to drink?"

"Coke, please," Blaine ordered.

"Diet coke for me," I added.

"Coming right up."

"So, any new gossip about the crazy New Directions?" Blaine inquired, even though I knew he was actually very confused about who was dating who; he never could quite keep the couples straight. As soon as he was sure he'd gotten them all straight, there would be a new break-up or get-together, and he'd have to start all over again.

"Well, everything's a mess," I began. "I think Quinn and Sam are still dating, and Finn and Rachel were together last time I checked, but it seems like there's definitely something going on between Quinn and Finn now. They all just need to figure themselves out before they try and get involved with anybody. I'm glad we don't have to deal with all that nonsense," I added, smiling across the table at my boyfriend.

"I know," Blaine agreed. "The Warblers are almost as bad. Wes just had his monthly break-up with the girl he's been seeing since Freshman year. Pretty much all of the Warblers are betting that the only reason she never breaks up with him is because she's on her period. Everything else is pretty normal at the moment...Well, Jeff and Nick are still crazy. They're the little goobers everybody can't help but love."

I sighed. "I wish I knew who you were talking about. Dalton sounds really fun. Karofsky's getting worse – I have a whole new set of bruises since you last saw me and no one even bats an eye! I just wish I could get out of there sometimes...But that's a lot to ask of-"

Justin reappeared with our drinks. "Here you go. Are you ready to order?"

I hadn't really looked at the menu, but when I held it up to read it I heard Blaine say, "Yeah, we'd like a large veggie pizza, please."

"It'll be out in a few minutes," Justin smiled. He walked away.

"I get that everytime," Blaine explained. "It's my favorite. Now, Kurt...You don't have to play the victim! You should stand up to him. As far as I can see, he just doesn't want to look bad. So call him out! Tell him it's wrong for him to do that to you." I knew from what Blaine had told me about his past that this was advice he wished somebody had given him.

"I will," I decided, determination in my voice. "I need to. I really need to."

Blaine realized that a change in subject was probably wise. "So...What movie do you want to see after this?"

"Anything that doesn't involve guts, blood, or death," I answered at once.

"Aw man, I wanted to see the gore," he joked, smirking. "I don't really like any of the movies that are out right now, honestly...They all seem kind of pointless."

"I agree. What do you want to do instead? You have me until 11."

Blaine thought about it for a moment. "Let's go...bowling. Yeah! I haven't been in forever and I loved it when I was younger. Please? Can we go bowling?" He looked like a little kid, his puppy-dog face at full blast.

"Of course," I giggled. "I've never been, though, so I'll suck."

"I'll teach you then!" he said excitedly.

Justin reappeared. "And here you go: one large veggie pizza, cooked to our version perfection." He set the huge pizza down in front of us.

We ate nearly the entire thing, with only two pieces to spare. Blaine paid – despite my protests – and off to the bowling alley we went. It wasn't very nice; few allies were these days, considering how few people bowled anymore. Still, it was Friday night, and it seemed like everybody had a beer in hand.

Blaine got our shoes and headed to the lane in the very back, which was less crowded.

"Now, let's teach you how to bowl. Go get a ball you like."

I did as he said, choosing a pretty tie-dye purple ball. He settled with a solid pink one.

"Wow, talk about stereotypes," I laughed, looking between our two bowling balls.

"Yeah yeah," he rolled his eyes, smiling. "Now come here. You put your hands like this." He grabbed my hand. "Then you turn like this-" He stood behind me and put an arm around my waist as a guide. "-and aim. Now...let go!" He went through the motions with me before slipping away and letting me try it myself. I crossed my fingers and watched. It made it about five feet before rolling into the gutter.

I frowned. "Are you sure you've done this before?"

He chuckled. "Don't be sour!" He kissed me. I turned red.

"My turn again?"

"Yeah, you go twice to try and hit the remaining pins if you didn't get a strike. You'll get it. Just hit the pins this time." He winked to show that he was just joking with me. I threw my second ball. It went farther this time, curving again but not as badly.

"Yes!" I cheered when it hit one pin.

"Wow, I got a pro on my hands," Blaine grinned.

"Your turn. Try to beat my awesomeness," I mocked myself.

He grabbed his pink ball, looked at the pins for a moment, and then threw it. He walked away without even watching. I did, however, with wide eyes. He got a strike on the first try.

"How- How did you do that?" I demanded in amazement.

He glanced at me. "I have my new good luck charm..."

The date went by, complete with jokes and a few stolen kisses, and we had pretty much the best time ever. Blaine ended up winning quite substantially, but it didn't even matter. Finally, though, my curfew drew near, and Blaine drove me home.

"Here we are," Blaine said, opening my door for me. "I had so much fun tonight, Kurt..."

We walked towards my house with our hands intertwined. We reached the door and paused. "Me, too. I think I found my new favorite sport." I pulled out my keys but fumbled with them for a second, and he got the signal.

"I'll call you tomorrow, but for now..." He leaned in and kissed me. It lasted longer than the rest of our kisses had. At last, though, one of us – I couldn't tell which – pulled back for air. He walked back to his car as I finally opened the door and walked into the tv room.

"How did your date go?" my dad asked in that fatherly, protective tone.

"Perfect."


End file.
